In His Brown Eyes
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: In His Brown Eyes I see pain, hurt, anger but most of all I see; love. That confuses me. He is my best mate, that's all he's ever been. He's looking at me like I have all the answers, like as long as we have each other, nothing can touch us. He's looking at me like I'm his whole world. I've never been someone's whole world before. All thoughts lost the second his lips touch mine.


**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood or the universe of Harry Potter. Joanne Rowling does, all rights to her. No profit has ever been, or will ever be, made from this. _

**Rating**: T

**Word Count: **1,756

**Summary:** _In His Brown Eyes I see pain, hurt, anger but most of all I see; love. That confuses me. He is my best mate, that's all he's ever been. He's looking at me like I have all the answers, like as long as we have each other, nothing can touch us. He's looking at me like I'm his whole world. I've never been someone's whole world before. I'm usually thrown to the side. I'm the least important. No one would even notice me if I disappeared. Nobody would even care. But when he whispers; "__**You mean something to me.**__" I realise none of that has ever been the truth the minute his lips crash down on mine. _

**Warnings**: Just a few words like 'bloody' 'sodding' 'stupid' and 'idiot'. Sex is implied, so probably not good for anyone under 14-15.

**Beta:** Nope; If anyone is interested just PM me.

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day, unless you're like me and don't enjoy the day as much as others. Here's a quick one-shot I wrote and my 'Valentine's Day' one should be up in a few minutes! So check that one out if you have time! Enjoy – and please leave a review it'd mean a lot! – Ely x

**In His Brown Eyes**

**I don't remember how I got here. I stand in front of probably the **_**most**_** beautiful girl to ever walk through Hogwarts' gates and yet, my heart is empty. I'm but a body without a heart or soul. I feel like I'm just dead bones and flesh. I feel as if my mind doesn't control my body, neither does my heart – because my heart ran away a long time ago, way before she stood before me. My heart told me my mind was lying, and yet, I believed neither, and let my body take me away. My body had its own mind, I hadn't thought it had. **

I want to _scream_. I want to _kick_ and _beg_ for a way out. I want to _run_. I want to _hide_. I need to go _away_. No, I _have_ to go away.

But my feet won't let me, my body is moving on its own accord.

As her face nears mine, I can see all the emotion in her eyes. Everyone always says that the eyes are the window to the soul. Mine reflects the soul that does not exist. I know it existed before I came here, before my legs walked me towards the Ravenclaw Tower. I had to have had a soul. However, my mind had come to apologise for my hasty leave the night before, my heart had already said goodbye, when I stepped outside of my dorm room, not wanting to take part in it because deep down, I didn't mean the apology that was on my lips. My mind left, as I walked the corridors, knowing it couldn't help me anymore.

I couldn't believe they had left me. In time of need, you need to feel like you have a heart, and a mind, to tell you what to do. Tell you what the _right_ thing to do is.

They had given up on me. I don't know why though. It was like something was whispering, "_Your heart is attached to something, something you can't see, and yet, you chose to walk away from it_." I could feel my body taking more control of the situation. The only thing I know, that my mind is showing me, is that this is _all wrong_. Even if last night it was telling me, what I'd left this for, had been wrong too.

What is right anymore?

**I can't even kiss my girlfriend without wanting to puke.**

I never thought I'd have the will power to admit that.

You see, not but a year ago, I loved her. I loved her and all I wanted as her to realise I exist. I wanted her to love me back. I wanted to marry this girl. I thought as long as I have her, nothing could or ever would go wrong.

But every guy wanted her, and they all wanted what I wanted. Some actually existed in her world – but were never more than what their 'title' proclaimed. If you were on one of the Quidditch Teams, that's all you'd ever be to her. If you were a part of her house, you'd just be another fellow Ravenclaw. If you were a prefect, you'd only be a fellow prefect. If you happened to be the Head Boy, that's all you'd ever be in her eyes. If you were just someone else, you were just that _someone else_ that went to Hogwarts too.

Yet, as she places her lips upon mine, I realise, I wasn't any of those things. I was her _boyfriend_. When we got together, everything had been fine. Everyone congratulated us – well most did – and I got those kinds of pats on the back that said 'well done'. She wasn't a prize. I knew she wasn't. I still had a shred of decency in me to tell you, she had never been a prize.

I wasn't that type of guy.

I _had_ loved her. At one stage of my life, but I loved her when I was _fifteen_ and even sixteen – this year, my heart wanted to tell me yes, I scored the Head Girl, but that didn't mean my heart was going to be a part of it anymore.

I don't even know why.

My mind shouts at me, - awakening from wherever it came from – telling me to keep kissing her, bask in her beauty, not pull away. But I do.

Because my heart feels like it's attaching itself back to me, well, half of it – I wonder if Penelope has the other half.

"_I love you_."

And suddenly it becomes all too _real_ for me. We'd said it plenty of times but in the last three-four months, we hadn't. A part of me had been glad because telling her I love her felt like I lie. I didn't lie. I was Percy Weasley, the Head Boy, who did _not_ lie.

I don't know why, but I ignored what she said, and my lips found hers again.

I let go again and my heart drifted off, once more. I noticed though, my mind hadn't blocked itself again, hadn't closed itself off from thought. It was still there and now, I know it's lying when it says '_this is what you want don't stuff it up you idiot'_.

I give up on all thought because my body says one thing, my mind says another, and my heart literally _begs_ a complete different thing, but I don't know what it is begging for exactly.

That was two and a half-hours ago, and I regret what I did. I let her take me into her common room and finally, she got what she wanted – what I'd thought I wanted since I was fifteen – but I just feel more empty than I did to begin with.

I walk up the stairs and go into the dorm room. I can't help the thought that appears when I turn the handle; '_Do you think Oliver waited for me?_' and somehow my heart skips a beat just thinking about it. I was about to smile at the thought of having my heart show itself, show that it was still here that I wasn't as dead as I first believed – but it just shatters when I notice that Oliver hadn't waited, wasn't even in the sodding dorm room.

I felt my world crash and I have no idea why. So I just walk in and get started on that homework I neglected when I went to visit Penelope. It wasn't another hour until I heard the door fly open. My head snapped up and Oliver looked positively livid. Like he was ready to kill someone. What happened now?

My eyes follow every single one of Oliver's movements until they freeze. I hear his whisper of, "Why did you do it?" My heart just shatters more and I have no clue why it's shattering without my consent. It wasn't long until his whisper of 'why' because shouts of; "How could you?!"

I watch him as he just shouts things at me, which I can't make out through his anger-filled voice.

I couldn't look at his eyes but I force myself to find the _real_ emotion in them.

I watch him as he just shouts things at me, which I can't make out through his anger-filled voice.

I couldn't look at his eyes but I force myself to find the _real_ emotion in them. I knew he always gave away what he felt in his blue eyes and then suddenly I notice everything.

In his brown eyes, I notice things that never used to be there before or maybe they were and I just didn't notice it.

I see pain, hurt, anger but most of all I see; love. That confuses me. He is my best mate, that's all he's ever been. It had never crossed my mind that we 'loved' each other. Yes, we – or more him – jokingly said it all the time. It's just what he did. He's looking at me like I have all the answers, like as long as we have each other, nothing can touch us. Like we're some kind of army, just the two of us, an unstoppable army. He's looking at me like I'm his whole world. I've never been someone's whole world before. I'm usually thrown to the side. I'm the least important. I'm the least and most unnoticed child of seven. No one would even notice me if I disappeared. Nobody would even care. They wouldn't go looking for me, I knew they wouldn't. I was nothing, nothing to everybody.

Oliver walks towards me, and suddenly I'm backing up against the wall. Maybe he's about to kill me, could be possible, y'know? But when he whispers; "_You mean something to me," _I know he isn't about to kill me.

I'm finally aware that all those thoughts about being nothing and not meaning a single thing to someone – isn't and hasn't ever been the truth as his lips crash down on mine. My body just jolts and I go into a frenzy.

My body flames up and I feel like there's a fire going on inside my skin. I feel like I'm burning up from within. I feel like electricity is racing through my veins. My stomach is doing numerous summersaults and back flips. Butterflies inside my stomach, and my mind is chanting; _neverstopneverstopneverstop_. My heart is swelling up, beating fast and my palms are clamming up, but I don't care, as his arms attach themselves on my hips.

I couldn't care less about anything, for once, I thought about one thing and one thing alone; _Oliver Wood. _My whole body screamed his name, screamed for more of his touch.

And suddenly it all just makes _sense_.

My whole life and its purpose make sense. For once in my bloody life, I feel like I just _belong_. Nothing matters, not while he's here. Maybe he was my whole world too; I just didn't know it before. I know that I'll never go astray again, not while I have him.

Penelope Clearwater is the last thing on my mind – it doesn't cross it for the whole night and everything was just _perfect_ for once. No stupid sodding girlfriend to change that fact. She didn't exist because right now, only _he_ did. I didn't think about the consequences of this choice, of me kissing him back, not about what this _means_ or why I was kissing him.

Or the fact that we're both boys.

Nothing just pure _bliss_ and _happiness._

* * *

**A/N: **_So tell me what you think x The next one is a Valentine's story and it's a Jily, if you're interested in reading it. Happy Valentine's day guys! xx Ely_


End file.
